xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Daze
Daze is a status in Xenoblade Chronicles which stuns the target and removes auras (except for enemies' Crazed auras). While stunned, the target cannot dodge attacks, so attackers can hit the dazed target with 100% accuracy. Critical damage increases by 25% (note: critical damage cannot be stacked with topple). When an enemy is dazed, its aggro will not increase. The daze duration for enemies is 2 seconds. Daze can also break the enemy's arts tag while the enemy is casting an art. This will subsequently cause the enemy to use a different art. Distribution Arts * Hidden Thorn - Fiora. Inflicts Daze upon Toppled enemies. * Shaker Edge - Shulk. Inflicts Daze upon Toppled enemies, however requires a short wind-up. * Head Shaker - Sharla. A physical attack that causes Daze upon Toppled enemies. * Cross Impact - Fiora. 2-hit combo that deals Daze upon Toppled enemies. * Mag Storm - Fiora. Inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora. * Thunder - Dunban. Hits enemies behind Dunban, forces Daze when an Aura is active. * Shield Bash - Reyn. A quick thrust of his shield that inflicts Daze upon Toppled enemies. Extremely fast. Gems * Daze Plus * Daze Resist * Daze Tension * Daze Up Enemies Sorted by art. Air Dive III * Buio Vang * Dark Kisling * Drunk Vang * Satorl Vang * Shadeless Matrix * Sierra Vang * Storm Vang * Teneb Vang Back Crash II * Racti Lexos Big Combo * Aggressive Cornelius Bionis Buster * Zanza (2nd form) Dancing Fan II * Lunar Grady Daze Swing * Ether Bunnia * Falsel Bunniv * Fascia Bunniv * Fiendish Bunnit * Judicious Bunnitzol * Mining Patrichev * Speedy Ramshyde Disaster Beam III * Mass-Produced Face (Sword Valley) Double Check * Storm Vang Down Swipe * Arrogant Tirkin * Banquet Vassago * Brave Tirkin * Cunning Chilkin * Field Altrich * Fork Chilkin * Fuchsia Chilkin * Glorious Buer * Guard Tirkin * Javelin Tirkin * Lancer Tirkin * Poleaxe Chilkin * Spear Tirkin * Trainer Harmelon * Trainer Tirkin * Vagrant Alfead Ether Meteor II * Eques Skyray * Skyray Faint Shock Art name is a tentative translation. The official English name is currently unknown. * Azul Andos * Nero Andos (normal) Gala Crush VII * Clamorous Dablon * Kyel Lexos * Unreliable Rezno Glorious Meteor V * Masterful Gigapur * Newgate Laia Hard Bash * Amorous Arca * Corriente Krabble * Destructive Bors * Elegant Marin * Evil Bathin * Faithful Lancelot * Jewel Krabble * Junk Krabble * Lurker Krabble * M63 Destruction Unit * M67/RADAR * M67/REALM * M68 Construction Unit * M87 Prototype * Materia Krabble * Mechon M67 (normal) * Mechon M67 (story) * Revolutionary Bifrons * Rock Krabble * Solid Konev * Solid Krabble Hard Crash * Ancient Rhogulia * Canyon Valencia * Last Rhogul * Mist Rhogul * Satorl Rhogul * Sky Rhogul * Sunlight Schvaik Head Shock * Defective Ipos * M63 Harvester Unit * M65 Hunter Unit * M67/HASTE * Mechon M63 (story1) * Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) * Mechon M72 (Sword Valley) * Sentinel Mechon * Tranquil Morax Head Smash * Bosque Hode * Tarifa Hode Mega Slap Combo II * Fool Sardi * Lake Magdalena * Mellow Sardi * Whapol Sardi Mega Slap Combo VIII * Envy Sardi * Throne Sardi Monado Right * Zanza (1st form) Onslaught One VIII * Baelfael Gogol * Baelzeb Gogol * Dogmatic Gogol * Indomitable Daulton * Obart Obart * Obelis Obart Over Junk X * Young Brog Shield Bash * Balanced Palamedes * Crisis Response Unit * Meditative Varla * Offensive Hover Unit * Offensive Scout * Offensive Security Unit (normal) * Offensive Security Unit (story) * Offensive/BRAVE * Offensive/DIARY * Offensive/HONEY (normal) * Offensive/LYRIC * Splendid Botis Shield Crash * Goldi Kromar * Palti Kromar * Somati Kromar * Subterranean Zomar * Zeldi Kromar Skull Crack * Fate Labolas * M54 Attack Unit * M56/UNION * M57/BEAST * M57/FAITH * M59 Captain * Mechon M53X (normal) * Mechon M55 (normal) * Mechon M55 (story) * Mild Florence Slap Combo I * Fair Piranhax * Leg Piranhax * Makna Piranhax * Pawn Piranhax Smash * Brutal Gravar * Defensive Kromar * Flutes Kromar * Lograt Kromar * Maleza Kromar * Otol Kromar * Peeling Kircheis * Reckless Godwin * Satorl Torta * Stormy Belagon * Trava Kromar * Tussock Kromar Snipe Shot I * Amber Fischer * Enchanting Grune * Lacus Flamii * Marsh Flamii * Oasis Flamii * Satorl Flamii Sniping Arrow * Sniper Paramecia * Sniper Tirkin Strike * Armoured Rockwell * Carbon Tude * Lakebed Orthlus * Mount Torta * Sacred Zagamei * Satorl Torta Tail Smash * Eques Skyray * Lophos Moramora * Masterful Gigapur * Monta Moramora * Newgate Laia * Skyray Ultra Slap * Envy Sardi * Fool Sardi * Lake Magdalena * Mellow Sardi * Throne Sardi * Whapol Sardi Ultra Smash I * Detox Brog * Gluttonous Eugen * Lurker Brog * Noble Brog * Poison Brog Volcano Dive VII * Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) * Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) * Telethia Kaelin Counter Spike * Firework Geldesia Topple Spike * Abnormal Clone Barg Category:XC1 Status